


Divinity

by irishcheesedanish



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Good Demons, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcheesedanish/pseuds/irishcheesedanish
Summary: Lucifer (Lux) makes a deal with God-- if he can father the Antichrist and kill the offspring once it reaches pubescence, then God will resign all His divine power and responsibility to Lucifer as recompense for kicking him out of Heaven. If he cannot manage to kill the Antichrist, then God will strip Lucifer of his title as King of Hell and subject him to his own personal torment for the rest of time.





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF ILLNESS, DYSPHORIA, AND IMPLICATIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE
> 
> Lux finds his place on Earth, wanting to establish at least a temporary residence in a city on the surface; however, he doesn't plan on immediately meeting someone once up above-- a very ill diabetic someone. He recruits the help of the demon Marbas, bringer and curer of diseases in order to help keep the person away from death's grasp.  
> Lux has already grown very attached to this person- will they be the unlucky vessel to carry his tragic plan to fruition?
> 
> ***AUTHOR's NOTE***  
> \-------------------  
> First chapter of Divinity up! It's basically a parody...thing... of the book of Revelation from the Bible, but before everything goes to shit, I guess. It's gonna be very blasphemous and probably borderline heretical to some- it WILL offend some readers, so I advise reading with caution if you're Christian or Jewish.
> 
> Much love,  
> ICD <3

The bustling street seemed oddly empty tonight despite being so full. People huddled together, eyes pointed at tiny screens, faces contorted in a vast array of different emotions. Humans are strange, but what else would they be if not strange?  
Lux stepped out of the diner he was in previously, meeting wet, cheap government pavement with expensive Spanish leather and rubber. It was raining, how had he failed to notice? Truth be told, he forgot what rain looked like or even felt like. He thought it might’ve been an illusion, honestly. Staying underground for so long, especially in a place where rain just wasn’t a feasible occurrence. It was strange. Strange, strange, strange. He produced a cane from his long coat and used it to steady himself as he traversed this unfamiliar terrain. The din of the hushed voices that seemed to roar louder than the cars that passed by on the road buzzed, lively, in his ears. It was pleasant compared to the type of noise Lux was accustomed to listening to. It made a smile curl up on his lips, and he hung his head so people wouldn’t see his face. If humanity still subscribed themselves to the ideals of Abrahamic religions, he would be easily recognizable. His presence wasn’t so much an indicator- he reported that most humans received him normally as if he were one of them- it was mostly his too-good-to-be-true smile.

“Oh, but it is only a smile! How threatening could it be?”

The answer: very. But that’s only if you made the devil angry, and he is often very happy to cause harm to a disrespectful, reckless, or ignorant human. Ordinarily, his smile is like staring at the moon. No, no, not the sun. Any idiot knows that you shouldn’t stare at the sun for too long. No! The devil’s smile is like looking at the moon. Why? I’ll tell you why. Because when you look at the moon, you start hearing her whisper forbidden secrets into your ear. You hear things in languages you’ve never heard before, and your mind becomes so swollen and pregnant with knowledge that your tiny mortal brain just implodes on itself, and you become but a husk of your former self, never being satisfied by any new thing you may come to learn.  
Nothing, I tell you, nothing is more alluring and impressive than the vast expanse of knowledge the moon is capable of providing you. The only thing worse than the moon is the smile of the devil. It is far more alluring, and exponentially more formidable than anything the moon could ever tell you. Now, there are some who can resist the smile of the devil, but they have long since died, and no one knows who their offspring could be. The devil hasn’t made a visit to the surface for a long, long time-- not until now.

And, lo, we have Lux, walking the streets of some nameless metropolitan city he blindly chose to go after making a bet with God. That bet, my friend, is to find someone down on their luck, father the most evil offspring in all known history, and then kill the child once it reaches pubescence. If Lux could manage to father and kill the kid, then he could have heaven, all the angels within, the Book of Life, and the keys to life and death. If he couldn’t, well, God would force Lux to relive the most painful experience of his immortal life till the end of time. To anyone with a human brain and a human soul, that would seem cruel, but Lux was no stranger to the act of murder. Some might call him a hitman, but that’s far too lax a term for what he is exactly. What Lux is, is much worse than a hitman.  
Lux’s stream of thought was interrupted by a very steep drop on the path he was taking. He descended quite violently to the wet ground, cheek meeting asphalt harshly. It was still warm from the undercarriages of cars passing by. Thankfully, the crosswalk was cleared to be trod upon; he got up and continued his merry way, fully intending to find a motel or perhaps an old house that no one lived in. He could spruce it up quite nicely and magic up the necessary papers to make it seem like he lived there so no one got suspicious. Lux was king of quelling suspicion.  
Again having his thoughts interrupted, he bumped into a scrawny fellow who looked either too high to function or starving half to death. Judging by his diminutive waistline and his ribs nearly poking out of his shirt, and lack of the smell on his soul that usually was indicative of drug use, Lux deduced that this person was hungry and could only function like a zombie-- minus the whole flesh-eating thing zombies usually do. 

He took the poorly-looking lad aside and gently swatted his face.  
“Are you all right?” Lux asked.  
“Mm… uh, y-y-ye-- no…” the boy answered.  
“Are you high or drunk? Just nod or shake your head, you don’t have to speak.”  
The lad shook his head. No, he wasn’t high. Lux hummed, happy the boy wasn’t high or intoxicated, but more worried since this kid looked like he was about to collapse.  
“Are you hungry?”  
Another shake of the head.  
“Are you sick?”

He nodded, and he opened his mouth to speak but slurred so heavily, what he said was nearly incomprehensible. Lux thought the kid might’ve said “diabetes.” Before he could ask for him to clarify, the kid’s eyes glazed over and he collapsed in Lux’s arms. This took him by surprise, but he decided that since this person was in no condition to care for themselves, Lux would have to take them in as his ward for now, at least till they were better. So he willed his cane away, out of human existence, and carried the kid as if he were a sleeping child. Thankfully, they reached a hotel before long and Lux entered in through the front doors. The lobby was barren aside from himself, the unconscious person in his arms, and the concierge. 

He made his way to the desk and cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the young lady behind the desk immediately.  
“Yes, sir, how may I--”  
“A room for two,” he said, flashing his enchanting smile, “Please and thank you.”  
The woman’s eyes glazed over, but in no way like the unfortunate human in Lux’s arms. She adopted a very even-keeled tone and poised herself like a royal servant.  
“Yes, my Lord. Right away.” she said, logging Lux and his companion into the hotel’s database and then reaching in the drawer beneath for the key cards, handing them to him, “Room 448. That’s the fourth floor, my Lord.”  
“Thank you, my dear.” Lux purred, his smile unwavering as he took the key and walked over to the elevators. After entering and having the doors shut behind him, he relaxed and sighed, gazing down at the bag of bones in his arms, “Oh, pity, pity. What am I to do with you?”  
The person seemed to stir in Lux’s arms, only seeming to have the energy to breathe shallowly to the point they were nearly gurgling. The elevator doors opened before he could process anything enough to think, so he resolved to take the possibly comatose lad into the room to see if there was anything he could do for this person.  
Once inside the room, he laid the comatose person on the bed and went inside the bathroom, retiring his coat to a hook on the wall and retrieving four small candles from one of its pockets. Killing the lights, Lux placed the candles four in front of the mirror and closed the door.  
“White,” he muttered under his breath as he lit each candle, “Grey. Black. Red.”  
He washed his hands in the basin in the vanity and dried one on a nearby hand towel while drawing a sigil on the mirror with the other.  
“I don’t feel like chanting the correct words, Marby,” he said, following up with a loud sigh, “So why don’t you just come on up and make this easier on the both of us?”  
The water on the mirror suddenly turned to blood before dissipating entirely as if it were never there, and Lux’s reflection was replaced with another-- a nude man with the head of a lion.  
“Oh, Marby, at least put clothes on,” he teased, “And make yourself more, erm… what’s the word?-- presentable in the event a mortal human might see you.”

The lion-man, whose name was Marbas, rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers; his lion head was replaced with a rugged man’s face topped with a fierce mane that draped like elegant sandy blonde, braided ropes over his regal shoulders and brass-colored skin that seemed to shine like stars in the minuscule candle light, and eyes green like tropical sea shallows. As he stepped out of the mirror, he appeared in a long white robe of fine linen, a golden herringbone adorning his neck, and his knuckles bedazzled with various rings-- one of which was a silver eyeball that seemed to look around at everything by its own free will.  
“Don’t call me Marby,” he said, his upper lip curling to reveal teeth sharper than common wit and a voice deep like the growling of a pride male, “Why did you bring me here? His Holiness hasn’t backed out on His little bet, has He?”  
“Oh, believe me, neither of us would be here if He had,” Lux quickly retorted, rolling his eyes, “I called you here because you are the curer of all diseases, both known and unknown to mankind.”  
“Bringer and curer,” he sternly corrected, “Bringer and curer. How many times do I have to correct you on this, brother?”  
“We’ve known each other since before Abba kicked us to the curb,” Lux chuckled as he blew the candles out and opened the bathroom door, “Even when we were technically ‘good’ and ‘moral’, I still loved to take the piss out of you over that. Besides, I’m the King now. Granted, King of the most grotesque torture chamber in all of time and existence, but I have a throne so that surely must count for something.”  
“Still dramatic as you always are, but you still haven’t told me why I’m here.” said Marbas, crossing his arms.  
“Ah, yes. They’re on the bed in the other room.”  
“They? There’s more than one?” Marbas wrinkled his nose in uncertainty, his sneer revealing a sharp set of pearlescent teeth.  
“No,” Lux said with an exasperated sigh, “I’m saying ‘they’ as in I don’t know what their gender or sex is, and I don’t want to be rude. I might be Lord over all demons, but I have class about me.”  
“Why didn’t you just look?” Marbas asked.  
“I don’t know about you, but the first thing that crosses my mind when I find someone nearly comatose on the street isn’t ‘oh, let me stick my hand down their trousers to see what set of genitals I find!’” Lux riposted.  
“Point taken.” said Marbas with a subtle eye-roll.  
“As always.” the King gave a smug smirtle with knowing dripping from his words as he led the other toward the person in the other room, and then his smile falling flat as he laid his eyes on the person who now appeared to be barely breathing, “That’s-- that’s the person I was telling you about.”  
Immediately, Marbas went to the comatose person and examined them. It seemed an eternity and a half passed as Lux watched on-- why was he so anxious over this mortal? He had seen many live and die, a great many of them in far worse condition and suffering more than this person, so why was this troubling him so?  
“Oh, this boy here has lived a very sad life,” Marbas said as he waved his hand, clawed fingers grasping at a vial of insulin and a syringe that he pulled out of thin air, prepping to inject, “Diabetic, suffering with ketoacidosis unto falling into a coma, malnourished, and fractured ribs. I don’t suppose you saw his parents anywhere?”  
“No. He was alone and stumbling along before I found him,” Lux answered with a tinge of annoyance, “Can’t you tell anything about his life outside of what the shape he’s in tells you?”  
“I only know diseases and cures, Lux,” Marbas said with a despondent shake of the head as he pulled up the unconscious person’s shirt and slowly inserted the needle, pressing the plunger down, “Do you want to know what I’ve gathered from his situation?”  
“Of course, obviously, yes I do.” Lux said, “I’ve taken him as my ward, I want to know what is going on.”

Marbas immediately started relaying to Lux all that he knew; the person was in their mid-twenties at the absolute latest, and barely eighteen at the earliest. He did have typically female anatomy, but showed all the indicators that he was going through a medical gender transition (fractured ribs, slight scoliosis, signs of fat redistribution and sparse patches of peach fuzz that were in the early stages of thickening that were typical of hormone replacement therapy). He was also type 1 diabetic, having developed ketoacidosis over a 48-hour period and finally slipping into a coma after his bodily systems started failing him. There were also a worrying amount of bruises all over his body and his leg looked as though it had broken, but healed long ago at a subtle crooked angle, and a slew of other things. As he was talking, he finished administering the insulin.  
“Such a poorly-looking human,” Marbas lamented, “If I didn’t just come from there, I’d say that he’s gone through Hell.”  
“Well, it is rumored within the ranks that Earth is the tenth, if not the eleventh circle.” Lux sighed with a casual air about him.  
The professional demeanor Marbas once had soon fell away at the mention of the two circles of Hell. Only two had seen the tenth and lived to tell the tale, but even mentioning the eleventh was a grievous sin in itself.  
“You cannot speak of such things! Not here, especially not in front of a human!” Marbas chided the King.  
“Oh, he’s unconscious, it’ll be fine.”  
Just then, the person on the bed belched loudly and groaned, clutching his stomach, curling into the fetal position.  
“Not for long, I’m afraid. Now, be careful! Humans are curious creatures, fickle and fragile little things,” said Marbas as he covered the boy’s sleeping form up with the thick hotel room blanket, “I need to go now. You wouldn’t believe the demand in Hell for plagues.”  
“Oh, I would. I’ve lived there since the beginning of time,” Lux joked along, “Are you forgetting who runs the place?”  
“Well, currently, Baal,” Marbas retorted, “And might I say, he’s doing a bang-up job, too!”  
Interrupting their banter, the person sat up and squinted at them before holding his mouth, leaning over the side of the bed, and unleashing the contents of his stomach onto the floor.  
“I haven’t seen vomit like that since the silver screen in ‘73.” Lux remarked, which earned a sharp eye-roll from Marbas, “What? You can’t just look at vomit that hue of green and not immediately think Captain Howdy.”  
“Captain Howdy?” croaked the lad, “Isn’t that from a movie or something?”  
“He speaks!” Marbas remarked.  
“They,” the person said as they laid back on the bed, “They speak. Not he, not she… they. They/them.”  
“My apologies,” said the demon of diseases and cures sincerely, “They speak! And they are going to feel much better soon.”  
The mortal looked between Lux and Marbas, gradually looking more and more panicked with each fevered glance.  
“Oh, oh god,” they said, “I-- I-I’m being trafficked by weebs.”  
“Weebs? What are-- what? What are weebs?” Lux asked Marbas in a hushed tone, to which was returned with a confused shrug, “And we are not human traffickers!”  
“Well, actually-”  
“Not a fucking word, Marby. Not even a letter.” Lux scolded the demon through gritted teeth.  
“Oh, please, you don’t get to dress like a low-rent Alucard and Cowardly Lion and not be called weeaboos. And you’re in a fucking roach motel with a sick person you picked up off the street-- oh, oh. Oh my god, did you drug me?! Am I dead?!”  
“No, I gave you insulin and-”  
“What in the nine bloody circles is a weeabo?!” Lux asked, growing more distressed.  
“Better question: Who the fuck are you?!” the mortal yelled back.  
“I’m Lucifer!” he replied.  
“Oh, yeah and I’m the Queen of England.” the mortal remarked sarcastically.  
“Are you really?” Lux asked with an air of curiosity.  
“No, jeez, I’m not,” they sighed, “Really, though, who are you?”  
“I’m Lucifer.” said the demon.  
“No, I mean, for real. What’s your name?”

Lux sighed- no matter how many times he would reiterate his identity, he didn’t think this person would likely ever believe he was indeed actually Lucifer. Humans are fickle and curious creatures, yes, but sometimes they were painfully and even willfully stupid. It made his head hurt just thinking about it.  
“Just call me Lux,” he said, “And what can I call you?”  
“Nobody,” said the person, “I’m nobody.”  
“No, I mean, for real. What’s your name?” Lux asked in a lightly mocking tone.  
“Oh, fuck off,” they rolled their eyes, “Fine, if you must know… it’s Addy.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Addy,” said Lux with a curt nod.  
“And I’m Marbas,” said the lion-like man, getting up from where he sat and willing away the puddle of souring vomit on the floor, “Well, I have to be going-”  
“No, wait-- you- you gave me insulin? Are you a doctor?” Addy asked.  
“Eh… sort of,” Marbas answered, “I’m also going to leave a supply of insulin for after I leave, and I’ll continue supplying it until--”  
“Oh, no, no, I don’t need insulin that bad,” they said, growing sheepish, “I… erm… I-I’m broke. I don’t have any money…”  
“Listen,” said Marbas, “I am above the law of man. So is Lux. Money doesn’t matter.”  
“So, what, are you going to ask me to sell my soul or something?” Addy asked sarcastically as they curled up more in the blankets on the bed.  
“Normally, I would,” Lux answered, “But you’ve been through enough, and I’m classy enough to not kick someone when they’re down. I know when to stop.”  
“I still don’t buy the whole Lucifer schtick, but whatever.” they said, shutting their eyes and yawning, “I’m just gonna sleep, and wake up and… have this all be a weird nightmare.”

After silence passed between the three, Marbas walked over to Lux and whispered to him so as to not awaken the sleeping mortal.  
“The candles, if you please?”  
“Oh, of course,” he said, “They’re in the bathroom.”  
“Oh, good-- and if you need me again, just say my name seven times into your compact. I really hate the grandeur of a full mirror and, erm… you sort of caught me in an awkward position when you summoned me--”  
“Oh, go fall back into your pit of lust and debauchery,” Lux groaned, “I don’t want to hear anything of your sexual escapades unless I’m directly involved again.”  
“Suit yourself,” said Marbas as he disappeared into the bathroom, “Three ways with you are always--”  
“Go to hell, Marby.” Lux said, holding his face in his hand and sighing exasperatedly.  
“Gladly.” said the lion man as he cackled before disappearing into the realm of the unmentionable.


End file.
